


私人候机处

by Danxi



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxi/pseuds/Danxi
Summary: 地勤AU，平行宇宙，FB创建时Eduardo和Mark还不认识。祝世界上独一无二的加菲斑比三十三岁生日快乐！新的一年希望健康快乐，心想事成！新的一岁也会一如既往爱你>3<





	私人候机处

**Author's Note:**

> 地勤AU，平行宇宙，FB创建时Eduardo和Mark还不认识。
> 
> 祝世界上独一无二的加菲斑比三十三岁生日快乐！新的一年希望健康快乐，心想事成！新的一岁也会一如既往爱你>3<

***

Mark正在候机。  
他在边候机边编程。  
今年光明节他妈妈威胁他说再不回家就让他姐姐把他儿时旧照上传Facebook，迫不得已，他打包了一本笔记本飞回了家。  
但是，当然了，Mark在家这几天压根就没机会碰电脑，他妈妈甚至在他睡觉之前特意把他的电脑锁起来，就为了让他第二天能按时起床和家人一起出门。虽然Facebook正迅猛发展，他也退学一年是个专注工作的成年人了，他妈妈却总有办法让他屈服。  
所以现在Mark正在边候机边疯狂地联网查看Facbook的状况以及查阅各类邮件以弥补这几天的空缺。  
但是，就在Mark即将进入绝赞的无我境界（用Dustin的话说是“干入魔”，但Mark觉得这么说太凶残了，好像他编程的时候谁打扰了他他就会杀人一样）时，他的笔记本提醒他：电池即将耗尽，请尽快连接交流电源。  
这简直比即将高潮时被一通FB被黑客攻击的电话打断的感觉还要操蛋！（当然，这只是个比喻，Mark并没体会过。）  
Mark迅速扫视了一遍贵宾候机室的各个插座处。由于航空管制导致多趟航班延误，所以今天候机的人格外多，哪怕是贵宾室里的的每个插座也都连着某个电子设备。Mark还是知道先来后到的，所以他只得恼怒地迅速保存了迄今为止的工作后合上笔记本夹在腋下，然后站起来快速扫视了一圈。视线范围内只有一个男工作人员似乎是空闲的，于是Mark抬起穿着阿迪拖鞋的脚向他走去。

候机厅并不太大，但地上铺了地毯，所以等Mark走近了柜台，那个高个子地勤都没发现他。Mark只好干瘪而直接地开口：“我需要插座给我电脑充电。”  
那个男地勤终于抬起了头。  
于是Mark立刻开始后悔刚才自己开口说话了。  
他长着一张该死得可爱的脸，有一双温柔的棕色大眼睛。  
而且他还在微笑。  
冲着刚刚因为焦虑语气僵硬面色难看的Mark。  
“您是说需要插座吗，先生？”  
哦该死。  
连他的声音都像加热了的巧克力！  
Mark眼神虚晃得努力回忆了一下自己当下的状态，然而绝望得发现他无法做点什么挽救一下，所以只得悄悄吞咽了一下润了润嗓子，然后尽量降低自己声音中的攻击性和讽刺：  
“显而易见。由于贵公司飞机集体延误才导致候机室连一个空插座都没有我想作为消费者和受害者之一我有权利——”  
……该死。  
Mark迅速而突兀得在对方已经开始变得紧张的眼神里用力抿住不受控制的嘴。  
三秒后，他下意识舔了舔嘴唇。似乎有视线在Mark的嘴唇停留，但正在陷入新一轮恼怒的他并没有真正注意到。  
Mark再开口语气终于恢复到他往日的冷静，甚至略微低一些：  
“……我的意思是，没错，我需要一个空插销。”  
再三秒后：  
“……谢谢。”  
然后眼前这个青年忽然就想理解了什么一样。Mark当然不知道青年此刻看他的眼神跟他看一只没有线团玩所以不开心的猫时是完全一样的，他只见到这个地勤眼神放松下来，他快速扫视了一圈贵宾室后垂眼想了几秒，像是做了什么决定又很快抬起头来，语气温柔甚至有点俏皮：  
“我想我知道怎么办了，先生，请跟我来。”

所以现在他们来到了离贵宾室不远的一处隐秘的带充电插座的角落。  
青年语气充满歉意：“抱歉先生，今天的确延误较多，候机室也比较紧张，的确没什么空位了。这是我的“私人休息处”，如果你不嫌弃的话可以在这充电。我知道条件有些简陋，但你的笔记本似乎急需充电，所以……”  
他停顿了一下，然后变戏法一样从拐角处拉出一把有靠背的椅子，上面甚至有个软绵绵的靠垫！  
Mark内心充满了惊奇，但又觉得这使得这个青年格外可爱。他好奇的双眼出卖了他的内心，使得青年有点尴尬地移开了之前一直注视着Mark的视线。毕竟这有点太私人，也太……舒适了。  
他手足无措地比划了几下，最后有点挫败地放弃了，红晕爬上他的脸颊，他匆忙转过身：“总之请用，有什么请叫我！”  
然而就在他刚迈出两步时，Mark难得一见敏捷地抓住了青年制服衬衫后背的一角：“我现在就有需要！一听红牛，还有……”  
他话语未竟，就是为了等着青年转过头来。Mark满意地在那双巧克力色的眼睛里找到闪烁的欣喜和紧张。知道他不是唯一一个有心的人使Mark信心倍增，他终于说出了第一眼看见青年就想问的：  
“还有你的名字？我是说，嘿，我叫Mark，你呢？”

【End】


End file.
